


Weapon

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus gets a very thorough search by airport security before his flight.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Part 21 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus squirmed in line, anxiously anticipating reaching the front of it.

“Excuse me,” Magnus caught the attention of the TSA agent. ”I’d like to opt out of the full body scan. That’s an option, right?”

“Sure,” the agent replied. “Means you gotta get the pat down though.”

Magnus nodded his head solemnly. “Yeah, okay.”

The agent called over his shoulder. “Alec, pat down screening.”

“Thanks, Jace,” Alec answered coming forward. ”I’ll take care of it.”

“Need a second person?”

“Nah, I think I can handle this one on my own,” Alec replied with a small smirk. “Sir, please follow me this way.”

Once in the room, Magnus spread his legs and arms without prompting. He pressed his lips together to contain his grin as Alec kept up the pretense by running the back of his hand up and down Magnus’ legs.

“Is that a weapon in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Alec asked as he finally stood back up.

“Definitely happy to see you,” Magnus replied, kissing him fiercely. “Wasn’t happy when I realized you left this morning while I was sleeping.”

“Sorry, Mags,” Alec apologized. “You just looked so peaceful.” He moved them toward the table in the center of the room.

“I woke less than peacefully when my husband wasn’t there to fuck me before I left for my business trip.”

Alec grinned. “Maybe I can make it up to you?”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and hopped up, letting Alec catch his legs and wrap them around his hips. “How about you give me a very unprofessional body cavity search right the fuck now.”

Alec groaned and layed Magnus out on the table. His hands fell to Magnus’ pants which he deftly unfastened and yanked down. “Turn over.”

Magnus scrambled to the commanded position and he grasped the table for support.

“Oh shit,” Alec breathed when his eyes caught sight of his favorite butt plug. “How are you always so damn perfect?”

“Only for you,” Magnus moaned.

Magnus winced when Alec pulled the plug out as gently as he could. Alec placed it in Magnus’ hand. “I’m gonna cum inside you and then I’m gonna put this back,” Alec grunted against Magnus’ ear as he slid into his husband. “And you better keep it in for the whole flight.”

Magnus bit down on his lip to hold back his moans. He knew well enough the room wasn’t soundproof, but his Alexander always filled him so perfectly.

They both hated how much their jobs kept them apart so it was these short moments that made up for the missed anniversaries and birthdays. They made sure to make every moment together count.

* * *

“When are you back?” Alec asked as they refastened their pants, Magnus with the plug back in place.

“Tuesday evening. Thank Jace for your break for me?”

“Will do.” Alec kissed him goodbye. “Love you, Mags.”

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. “Love you too, Darling. See you soon.”


End file.
